


Once More

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark World, Impalement, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: It's Him again.





	Once More

It's been years, but Noctis still looks the same. He always looks the same each time he comes.

 

Sometimes the eyebrows aren't right, or there's a mark on his body that he can't recall being correct, but Gladio knows it is him. No matter if he's in that bland white T-shirt, his gorgeously tailored vest, or his fatigues, it's him standing there, all lopsided grin and jutting hip.

 

"Hey."

 

Gladio doesn't respond, too tired for this, but unable to keep down that leap in his chest every time he sees him.

 

Noctis sucks his teeth, rubbing his nose with a finger with a roll of his eyes. "Got nothing to say? Guess I wasn't missed."

 

Gladio closes his eyes, whispering in his mind, willing him away, while also praying that this was it. This was the time that it was real. He opens his eyes, and Noctis is standing right before him, all sparkling eyes and suggestive posture.

 

"Missed you," he whispers, standing on his tiptoes, spreading a hand across his chest.

 

The chill from his touch kills Gladio's small hope for this being the time. He's so tired.

 

"Well? You gonna welcome me back?" Noctis huffs, using his other hand to stroke through the ponytail mane of Gladio's hair.

 

Just one more, Gladio thinks, just one more time.

 

He bows his body down to greet cold waiting lips, tongue tasting the sick tang of grease and oil. A soft whine created with magic, not air, burns Gladio's ears, and for a moment, he can ignore the usual signs. He wraps his arms around Noctis, hands fondling a body he remembers and his mouth pressing into lips that, despite the distracting cold, is shaped just the same.

 

The body curls in him, one small hand clutching the back of his neck, pulling him in for more. It's the beginning of the trap Gladio keeps letting himself step into. But he knows how the escape-- just a bit longer.

 

He intensifies the kiss even as that little hand digs claws into his body, sinking down and hurting something more ethereal than his skin and bone. He feels the claws phase in, threatening to taint him, to turn him into something as cold as it.

 

The moment his mind starts to prickle with fuzz, Gladio frees himself from a trap he desperately wants to stay in.

 

Noctis gasps and jerks his hand from Gladio's neck, the phantom tickle gone. He chokes out black ooze, and Gladio chokes to hold down the sob that always bubbles forth.

 

He sinks his knife deeper into Noctis' back. The young man gasps and more black ooze seeps from him, drizzling from the nose and eyes and ears. He's smiling, blissed, as if the knife was his cock deep inside him.

 

"Feels so good, Gladio," he giggles, pawing weakly at Gladio's chest until he slumps, falling to his knees. His little body crumbles at his feet.

 

Gladio stands there, lips as black as the end of his dagger, and his eyes just as empty as the body bubbles away into the blackness that matches reality. Because this was the world, and in this world, Noctis was not here.


End file.
